No longer children
by Daddys-little-gurl4ever
Summary: Jesse loved her so much. She is his and he is hers. 6 Ficlets about 2 best friends that find love within Terabithia. LesliexJesse
1. DreamLand Lover

The characters are not mine. The plot and their actions are mine though. First of all let me begin by saying this. Leslie DID NOT die! She is alive and well. As for Jesse crushing on Ms. Edmonds that is done and over with. He refused her invitation to the museum. Leslie and him are best friends this takes place a month or so after school gets out. Please let me know what you think! This is just the first chapter...its kind of little ficlets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie laid down on one of the strong branches of the tree, which nestled their tree house. Her arms dangled on either side of her body, she sighed lazily loving the way the sun caressed her tanned skin and played with her not so short-blonde hair. Without realizing it she started to hum a tune, without realizing it she began to sing lazily. The words dripped out of her mouth sweeter than syrup.

_Where is my love?  
Where is my king?  
Oh where  
Oh where  
Is my Jesse?  
Don't be long, please come back  
War life is no life  
For Kings.  
_  
"Leslie?" said a voice it sounded faraway. She brushed it away, and dove into the sweet blackness that was sleep. The sun slowed her blood down and she melted into the strong tree branch supporting her slender body.

Jesse floated next to her, hovering in place with the magic Terabithia had bestowed on him. Or was it the magic he had bestowed on Terabithia? He shook his head the thoughts of magic were much too confusing to be thinking on this wonderful summer day. His warm amber eyes wandered to Leslie's sleeping face. His ears had caught her lazy singing, the words made his heart well up with pride.

Leslie wanted _him_, he was _her king_, and he was _her Jesse_.

She had slipped into dreamland, just seconds after he had called her name. His gaze outlined her body, and he noted that she was not a girl anymore.

Her childish lines had been forced into blossoming curves. And he noticed a luscious curve where her hips met her lower torso. Her thin shirt was pressed against her chest, which had curves that he had not seen before. It saddened him to think that they were no longer children; his father had mentioned it to Jesse more than once. This fall they would be 8th graders, and then they would go on to high school. He hovered down so that he was at eye level with Leslie she was pretty. He had known that as soon as he laid his eyes on her months before. Her delicate features were strong when the time called for it, her blonde hair reached her shoulders.

He often found her staring into the creek, smoothing her hair down and then angrily splashing the waters surface.

_Women and their hair,_ he thought.

She stirred in her sleep, shifted on the tree branch.

He clenched his jaw, hoping she wouldn't fall off the branch. When she stopped, he let out a breath of relief. He ran his eyes over her body once again, but stopped shortly at her stomach. In her shifting, her shirt had lifted up to reveal a patch of skin. Without realizing it his fingers pulled her shirt down, Leslie shifted again. This time her shirt lifted up even more, Jesse huffed wishing he knew why the warmth of her skin under his fingertips made him hungry and excited all at the same time. His fingers drew patterns on her stomach, and his hands inched up the shirt innocently.

_How can her skin be so soft,_ he asked himself. He trailed a rough finger from her bellybutton to the band of her jeans. Adrenaline pumped through him. He leaned down and kissed her stomach softly.

Leslie shifted beneath his lips. She was still in dreamland, and this was a dream she didn't want to end. Her "dream" lover caressed her stomach, nibbling on the soft skin. Electricity shot through her spine, too real to be a dream. But the sun soothed her and she knew that the one touching her would never hurt her. She was safe. She was alive. She was dreaming under his fingers. A soft moan escaped her lips, she lifted a hand and felt for her lover, she found his head and pulled him closer. Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed into his ear.

Jesse stiffened as Leslie sleepily pulled him to her. He was floating next to her now, her arms around his neck. She had settled her head in the crook of his shoulder they fit together perfectly. He melted into her, and she was soon breathing slow and deep. It was time he left her alone; slowly he laid her head back onto the tree branch. She whispered incoherent words. Gently he kissed her stomach once more before pulling down her shirt. With a pain in his heart, he stopped touching her. Leslie moaned in protest as he left her side.

"Lover. Please…" she trailed off. Her words were thick with sleep but he had heard them perfectly.

Jesse floated above her, and leaned down so his lips were below her ear. "I will never ever leave you Leslie. I love you." He whispered softly.

She sighed in agreement and slept. Not knowing if she would feel his touch in her sleep, he pressed his lips against her neck firmly and quickly. "Goodbye Leslie" he said, before floating to the ground. He took off running to the farthest corner of Terabithia. He couldn't believe the words he had spoken.

I love you. Would she remember? Would she know it was him?

He sighed, and ran back to the tree house. He did love her with all his heart she was _his queen_, _his savior_, and _his Leslie_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha how's that for a cliffhanger! Well let me know what you think...R&R please and thank you.


	2. Terabithian Request

Leslie sighed and she knew that her mind was no longer in dreamland. Her heart ached for a minute. My lover. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with blood reds and smooth yellows. How long had she been asleep? A noise beneath her startled her, and she fell of the tree branch. "AAAh" she shrieked covering her face in fear. The wind rushed in her ears, and she landed with a thump in someone's strong arms. Leslie breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath. Blowing her hair out of her eyes she looked up at her savior.

"Jesse" she said brightly, smiling at him.

Her best friend looked down at her worried, "Are you ok?"

She flushed pink, realizing that he had his strong tan arms around her slender body. A twinkle in his amber eyes made her laugh. Playfully she swatted him with her hands, "I'm fine. I know I'm beautiful but can you put me down."

"Fine, Ms. Beautiful" he said, dropping her very suddenly on a pile of fresh leaves. Leslie glared at him through her blonde hair, which was currently covered in leaves and dirt.

"JESSE!" she hollered. He grinned at her and threw leaves at her.

"Not so beautiful now, leaf Queen" he said playfully.

She stood up and marched towards him. He scrambled to the tree house. "Oh no you don't" she said. Quickly flicking her wrists at him, he was knocked onto his bottom.

"Ow" he grumbled.

She continued to approach him. "Hey Leslie I was only kidding!" he said defensively. The look on his face made her laugh, he looked frightened but relived. She sat next to him under the tree house. Together in silence they watched the sun dance along the treetops and then set. A few minutes later the moon floated to the top of the dark night sky. Stars came out first a handful then a skyful. She relaxed; night in Terabithia was always peaceful. Jesse sighed and looked at her. Her features in the dark were mystical; the moonlight washed her skin until it seemed to glow. You see moonlight in Terabithia is very different from that of normal Earth. The moonlight can be stored in jars, buckets of water, or soaked up through the skin. Either way the moonlight can be used to heal things from a headache to a bruise, and when you are not wounded the moonlight can transform you. It brings out the best in you; it makes you immortal if only for a few hours.

Jesse looked at his hands they glowed like her face. Soon tiny lights swirled around them, much like fireflies except these lights landed on their fingers, legs, or arms. Leslie smiled at them.

"Fairies." She whispered.

Jesse brought his fingers to his face and saw tiny people no taller than 4 or 6 inches. When they were still, he saw their beautiful faces glowing very much like Leslie's. The ears were long and pointed; their hair was different colors ranging from screaming purple to subtle blonde. Their big eyes shone silver, green, gold, and every color in between.

"Wow. They're pretty." He said.

Leslie nodded; "I wonder what they want"

A fairy floated up to her ear and whispered, "Dearest Queen we wish for you and the King to marry beneath the full mother moon." Its voice was like a sigh; strangely she heard it in her head but also through her ears. She blushed and smiled nervously at the fairy's request.

"And your name kind lady?" she asked. The fairy twirled in the air and floated inches from her nose, "I am called Midnight."

She turned to Jesse, "Well my King. Midnight and her people have a request. They want us to marry under the moon."

Jesse turned to her, confused "Why? Marry as in…. marriage?" He said stupidly.

Leslie giggled to the fairies, "Our King is a little slow." She turned to him again "We have to marry Jesse. We are the rulers of Terabithia. And rulers get married…if they…well if they want to rule."

He gulped, but the fairies tugged him to his feet. To Leslie they covered her in sparkling dust and she floated magically to her feet. Midnight floated up to Jesse, and bowed "My great King will you be so kind as to follow me to a great oak where all rulers are married?" Jesse raised an eyebrow and looked up at Leslie. "Um Sure." He replied seeing her nod. She slipped a hand through his and they followed the twirling bright lights in front of them. Soon they were under a great big oak tree, its branches were twisted into magnificent shapes. And the leaves glittered with dew, although it was still warm outside. The fairies laughed and circled them until they were pressed against each other, back to back. "Uh Leslie?" he said nervously. She laughed at him, "They won't hurt us."

Their laughter grew into cheering and more of that sparkling dust was thrown at them. It tingled where it touched his skin, and he sneezed. The air sparked with colors and he felt himself float off the ground along with Leslie. As soon as the fairies stopped circling them, they floated back down to the ground. Jesse parted from Leslie and looked at what he was wearing.

On his head was a crown of silver with rubies and diamonds glittering, his jeans and shirt were replaced with brown trousers and a short sleeved white tunic. Around his waist he had a belt with a sword in it, and he wore a silver medallion with an engraving of a tree. Jesse glanced up at Leslie and did a double take.

Leslie on the other hand wore her hair up in a bun, small wisps of her blonde hair escaped from it. Her jeans and shirt had been turned into a royal green gown. Its neckline was scooped and showed the top of her breasts that was respectful. The sleeves hung down to touch the ground, it was very Queen-like and very beautiful. The hem was embroidered with small gems and on her head she wore a crown exactly like Jesse's.

"Leslie you look beautiful." He breathed out. She smiled shyly at him and then twirled, "Well Jesse it is our wedding."

Midnight had them hold hands and she began to speak, her voice strong now. "Citizens of Terabithia we are gathered to see our great rulers wed. With them ruling we will live in a time of peace and happiness. With them ruling we can dance among the moon. With them ruling the creatures of Terabithia will roam freely amongst each other. Great King Jesse, do you promise to love her in this life and in the next? Do you promise to keep her from harm, to fight for her? Do you promise to hold her when she is scared, when she is cold, when she needs you? Do you promise to lover her with all of your being?"

Jesse felt his heart slam against his chest; he looked into Leslie's bright green eyes and squeezed her hand. "I do"

Leslie smiled at him blushing. Midnight turned to her, "Great Queen Leslie, do you promise to love him as much as you love Terabithia? Do you promise to shelter him, to cure him when he is sick? Do you promise to wait for him faithfully when he has gone to fight? To care for him as long as your heart pumps blood into your body? Do you promise to love him with all of your soul?"

Leslie looked up at Jesse and stared into his eyes, "I do"

Midnight cheered and the fairies followed her example. A tall elf walked up to them and placed two silver bands in Jesse's hand. "Your rings my King." Jesse nodded and placed one of the rings on Leslie's left ring finger. It glowed subtly then twinkled with starlight. She grabbed the other ring and placed it on his finger. "You may kiss to seal the ceremony." Midnight said. He looked at Leslie. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist. Jesse felt her shake beneath his lips; she tasted sweet and spicy like cinnamon. He parted from her and she gazed up at him, her eyes glittered happily. All the creatures in Terabithia cheered, whistled and clapped. Jesse held her hand in his as they walked back to the tree house. She felt at peace with herself, and sighed.

"This was better than my dream," she murmured to him. Jesse smiled to  
himself but said nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like it. I will update soon and things will start to progress with Jesse and Leslie. Please Review i worked hard on this chapter. Please and Thank you.


	3. Under the Gray Clouds

Jesse and Leslie walked side by side in the field behind their homes. They had brought May Belle along and decided to have a picnic in the tall grass. Jesse noticed dark puffy clouds at the far edge of the field; he made a mental note to watch them. May Belle and Leslie spread an old blanket they had found, and set the straw basket on top. Leslie glanced up, watching Jesse. He was quiet today something that always worried her, the sun reflected off the silver wedding band he wore. And her heart softened she had hers on too it was the only evidence they had of the magical wedding, that had taken place only a few days ago.

"May Belle I'll be right back, stay here ok?" she told the little girl. Leslie rose from her spot on the blanket and walked over to her husband. She flushed lightly; thinking of Jesse like that was something she had to get used to.

"Jesse are you all right?" she asked.

He glanced at her and she felt her heart skip when his dark amber eyes looked into hers. He raised a finger, pointed in the direction of the clouds she noticed they were bulging with the promise of rain and maybe thunder.

"It's going to rain soon." He replied calmly.

Leslie took a long look at him, and he caught her looking. "What?" he asked somewhat startled.

"You're thinking to hard about this Jesse. Everyone grows up at some point." She said. He stared at her stupidly. _How did she know what I was thinking?_ Leslie smiled at him then looked at the horizon.

"Some times I lay awake at night and wonder what will happen to Terabithia, once we are too old to believe in it. Don't you ever wonder Leslie? I do all the time. Not just about Terabithia but … about us. We're on the brink of high school that changes people. I don't want to lose this." He said thoughtfully.

She loved it when he talked like this, pausing in between sentences. He sounded like a true king, a true husband.

"I mean we're married Leslie. Do you get that? Married" he turned to her, and held her hands his.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, lowering her eyes. "Never" he whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine.  
"I'll always be here for you. Always. Terabithia will take care of itself. When we are too old for it…I think that another will come along and rule. But I know deep in my heart Terabithia will continue whether or not we believe in it." She paused "I have a theory that Terabithia has been there for as long as there has been imagination in the world, and we simply rediscovered it."

He sighed and kissed his wife's hands, he loved the way her mind was so open. For a moment they stayed like that, his lips on her soft hands. Leslie closed her eyes grateful for his touch. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Come on let's finish this before it rains." She said.

He nodded and they walked back to where May Belle was. The picnic blanket was covered with a plate of sandwiches, cookies, sliced fruit, and a couple boxes of juice. His sister looked up at them beaming, "I set it up all by myself Jesse" He scooped her up and threw her in the air. She laughed uncontrollably, and they sat down together to eat. _He'll be a good dad someday_. May Belle and Jesse grabbed for the cookies first, but Leslie snatched the plate away and glared at them.

"No dessert until after you've eaten lunch" she scolded caringly.

He half smiled at her but obeyed. _She'll be a good mother someday_.

They ate until they were satisfied, then laid out on the blanket watching the clouds that had been at the edge of the field just a few hours before. The sky changed subtly from the magnificent blue to a washed out gray, the lazy breeze had turned into a roaring wind. The treetops shook and the wind picked up leaves, throwing them in their direction. All three quickly stood up, and began packing everything away. May Belle screamed as thunder rumbled above them. Leslie threw her head back and laughed, she loved the chaos. It lifted her making her feel like flying.

Jesse sent May Belle home with the basket and watched her take off running. His mother wouldn't worry about him; he had sent a message with his sister. A moment after May Belle took off it began to rain. He watched Leslie skip around, and soon both of them were soaking wet. She didn't care and pulled him into a dance, the thunder cracked around them shaking the earth. She screamed in surprise, and laughed at her reaction. The dirt had turned to mud with the rain; they slipped and landed on their backs. He laughed feeling the adrenaline rushing inside him; the chaos around him was exhilarating. Leslie kissed him under the rain, beneath the thunder.

He kissed her back though there was nothing gentle about this kiss, the chaos seemed to bring out the need in both of them. Leslie pushed against him in rhythm with the thunder, her heart shook and her skin burned where he touched it. And for a moment, the world stopped and it was just them.

Pressed skin to skin. Heart to heart.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well i finally updated! i hoped you like it please R&R ill try to update as soon as i can.


	4. Nightmare Creatures

"JESSE!" screamed Leslie, as she watched him fly across the meadow and slam his body against a tree trunk with such force even she had to wince. He lay at the bottom of the tree body limp. The faded brown shirt he wore was ripped at the shoulder nevertheless she struggled to her feet the woods she knew so well danced around her. The hideous creatures that morphed out of nightmares surrounded her in a circle of four. They had attacked while she and Jesse had been walking around Terabithia. Such creatures dwelled at the borders of Terabithian gates waiting for a perfect moment to strike against the King. Leslie had simply gotten in their way, for a Queen was of little use to them.

"Kneel to me little one."

Her head throbbed but she refused to kneel for them, the leader of the group growled.

"Now, now don't make a fuss"

He approached her, his milk white eyes staring at her taking in her form. Licking his lips he twisted her wrist back causing arrows of pain to shoot up to her shoulder. She struggled against his hold it only brought more pain. Panic flickered onto her features as the fear the creature carried inside him took hold of her. Her eyes were wide open and she knew that she was in the Terabithian woods but the dark magic soaked her mind.

Suddenly Leslie was standing by a cliff watching Jesse dangling off the edge, his fingers bloody from the effort of holding on. Her body reacted and she ran to him, her heart felt ready to come out of her mouth and hot tears burned her skin as they ran down her cheeks. "Help me Leslie please!"

Then after only a few feet away from him her legs and hands became bound with rope, she faintly wondered where they had come from. Her shoulders hit the hard dirt echoing the pain in her heart as she lay there watching her husband call out her name. Leslie had never known such desperation, it took hold of her and the more she tried to struggle against the rope the tighter it became. "JESSE HOLD ON PLEASE DON'T LET GO!" she screamed while drowning in her own tears. She couldn't catch her breath and didn't even try. Nothing mattered but helping him. His eyes caught her own and she saw the survival in him flicker once, twice before disappearing. Her entire body stiffened every cell froze as she watched him tumble back to the sharp rocks below. A scream ripped the air apart, and wouldn't stop even as she blacked out. No one was around to tell her that it was her screams. It was her worst nightmare come to life.

When she awoke her whole body convulsed violently, bile rose up in her throat and she threw up into the grass in front of her. The salt from her tears had dried making her skin feel stretched too thin, much like her mind at the moment. It took her a minute to realize that she was in the woods once again, and another to realize that there were hands helping her lay back down away from the vomit. Exhausted from spilling out the dark magic she closed her eyes and slept never once looking at the pair of hands that belonged to Jesse.

---

Jesse picked up Leslie carrying her back into the tree house, inside he lay her down onto a make-shift mattress made of pillows and blankets stacked on top of each other. Worry made his hands sweaty as he cleaned his face of caked on blood with a damp cloth. After he had fixed himself up as best he could, he turned to Leslie. Her face was still pale although the fairies had told him her color would return in a few hours. Already he paced impatient for her to wake up and know he was well. He had defeated the four hideous nightmare creatures careful to keep them distracted from Leslie's limp body as the fairies dragged her away to safety. After the small battle he followed them deep into the woods as they explained the grave dangers of nightmares.

"My King you must be more cautious in protecting her Majesty. She's very lucky you come to and let the leader of the Nightmare Clan become distracted. The Queen though of no use to them, is a pawn in their game to get to you. One must never touch the skin of a Nightmare creature or get to close for all they create inside us is misery, terror and such fear that a mind like Leslie's so young and in love will shatter."

Jesse hung his head down ashamed at his foolishness for letting Leslie fight in the attack, he should have told her to run. Midnight the one fairy that they were fond of examined Leslie.

"Her color will come back. The King mustn't wake her until she's expelled all of that dark magic. Slowly she'll regain consciousness and her own body will know what to do, your only job is to watch and comfort her because only heart beating against heart will replace life and laughter into her veins." Midnight's musical voice helped soothe him.

Just then Leslie stirred, her breathing became unsteady as her mind threw back heavy sleep. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, the sound bouncing off the thin wood walls of the tree house. Immediately he was at her side, burying her head into his shoulder and smoothing down her hair. She hiccupped in shock as the familiar smell of Jesse reached her nose. Letting out a sigh she relaxed against him completely. He was safe, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Completely Magical Night

Jesse settled down into the soft Terabithian grass arranged around the meadow circling a spot on the grass that served as a makeshift stage were pillows made of the softest silk, and a blanket woven from thousands of spider's web was laid out, it shimmered with as the moon danced upon it. Many Terabithian creatures all of them very friendly took their spot next to the King. Jesse smiled at each of them warmly, he saw the Elf Clan and bowed his head in acknowledgment, and second to him and Leslie the Elf's were the most powerful of Terabithia's inhabitants. The King also admired the fine dresses and trousers of all those present. Tonight was a very special night.

Like his people Jesse was dressed in his finest silver trousers baggy and comfortable as was the style in Terabithia, his tunic was light made of soft spun clouds that the birds had acquired in the moment the moon's rays dipped them in silver. On his feet he wore leather sandals made from the skin of a unicorn that had died peacefully, for it was a crime to kill a creature for pure sport instead of need. On top of his head was the crown he had been married in. Although it was special he rarely wore it since all creatures recognized him as King without it, not to mention it felt awkward and heavy on his head but tonight it seemed the perfect touch to accent his silver wedding band, which was the reason all of Terabithia had gathered.

As the music began he settled back he relaxed, Midnight the noble fairy took to the center of the meadow.

"Noblest King and great creatures of Terabithia on this night we celebrate the great rule of King Jesse the Wise and Queen Leslie the Bold, on this night we celebrate their love and marriage. For one year Terabithia has fed the love between King and Queen. Under this very tree I wed them and I have been blessed to live to see them grow strong and sure." She paused letting momentum build, "For this reason we the fairy clans have gathered and put aside our quarrels to present a dance for the High King. Now as we begin I ask that you find joy and release it on this night the most sacred of all. Give thanks, be merry and love always." The young fairy fluttered off.

The flutes began playing soft and slow, each note drawing out the shyest of the fairies. Soon a great glow built as the tiny creatures gathered and sang in hauntingly beautiful voices.

_Where is our love?  
Where is our King?  
Oh where, oh where?_

Suddenly from the tree a gentle tall figure floated down gracefully, Jesse stared in awe. The Queen landed her dress was the most beautiful of all. It was woven from the very rays of the sun and sprinkled with stardust. She gave off a light as the magick, love and song overwhelmed her skin fighting for escape in every pore. Her blonde hair was liquid gold it curled around her shoulders and floated so gently it seemed she was had no gravity. On her head was the crown of the Terabithian Queen in all truth no one argued that she looked like a goddess. And even more as she opened her mouth to sing.

_Where is my love?  
Where is my King? _

_Oh where, oh where_

_Is my Jesse?  
_

_Don't be long _

Please come back,  
war life is no life for kings

As she sang Leslie danced in the difficult but beautiful style of the Elves. It was a mix of ballet and raw power. Her body had been trained to do every move precisely as was required. Rigorous rehearsals had produced the desired effect. No creature dared to blink as she danced and sang with a passion unmatched by any other Queen before her. Jesse felt a great excitement stirring in his heart. He recognized the words to her song, the same words that had opened his eyes to the love of his life. He had never in his life loved anyone more purely than Leslie. It rolled off of him in waves so strong the trees began bowing their branches. Silently, hypnotically as if in a trance he stood up and joined the Queen in a dance of love. He spun her around and lifted her off the ground with one strong arm. Their feet followed their throbbing hearts, which was the only music that could be heard from the Terabithian landscape. They danced and danced, turning round and round. 

Finally their magical trance ended, leaving both breathless but not tired. Instead Jesse gently kissed her, it felt wonderful like butterflies wings brushing her lips. Jesse and Leslie felt their hearts skip a beat and falter, bringing a sense of hot fire in their chests. Their minds were suddenly bombarded with thoughts, images and emotions. For a single moment they were mirror images of each other. For a moment the pain overwhelmed them both, but in a few seconds it was over and they had never felt more complete and healthy.

Midnight raced over to the stage, "My dearest Terabithians it has been completed! The King and Queen are whole forever more. What the gods put together let no one tear asunder."

The creatures cheered and the Elf clan cried beautiful tears of joy, never in all there hundreds of years living had they witnessed the rare ritual and magick of two hearts beating as one.

Leslie cleared her throat to speak, "I, Queen Leslie the Bold of Terabithia proclaim that no misery will ever touch any one of the creatures living on this land as long as The King and I love each other and past our dying day let us remember this night."

Jesse held her hand and started where she left off, "As the moon and stars as our witness Terabithia will always have a King and Queen who love each other purely, passionately and always."

Much later as the feasting, dancing, singing and joy began to wind down Leslie and Jesse slipped away from the party. He covered her eyes with his hands and led her deeper into the woods but no fear was present in her soul or mind, she trusted him completely. "Jesse" she laughed as she tripped over a rock, "Where are you taking me?"

His lips brushed her neck, "Well since the dance was my present for our anniversary, I wanted to give you something also" He dropped his hands and she opened her eyes to gasp at the sight in front of her. A winding staircase wrapped around a huge oak tree, and resting between its many strong branches was a miniature palace. It was a beautiful jumble of rooms, balconies, and ropes. Whirling around she threw her arms around his neck. "I love it," she whispered.

He led her up the stairs, "There's more"

"More Jesse, how in the world could there be more than this? I can't believe you built it," she said moving up the steps behind him. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

"Close your eyes and follow me. No peeking Les" he said firmly. She let herself be guided up more stairs and then they stopped, "Ok now open them"

She did and sucked in her breath. They were in the highest room of all, their bedroom. Littered around a bed carved into the tree were rose petals that shimmered in the candlelight. Jesse nervously looked into her eyes, "I love you very much Leslie."

"I love you Jesse," she stared at him curiously wondering what the next step would be. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with the passion that was waiting to get out. She kissed back unafraid, and didn't bat an eyelash as he picked her up and placed her on the fluffy bed. Their dance continued although now there were no witnesses.

He paused before entering her, "I don't want to hurt you" Leslie smiled, "Jesse you would never hurt me"

When he did enter her it was soft and slow, both getting used to the others body. Leslie felt no pain as they began moving, matching the rhythm to their heartbeats. Instead tiny pinpricks of pleasure gathered at her center flushing her skin, and soon she felt her muscles coiling in anticipation. He tensed above her his body demanding release. And then finally as the last star followed the moon out, they both exploded with pleasure. The sun watched over them, he shone more proudly than on any other day in Terabithia. It was now truly complete, not only were they two hearts beating as one, they became one soul binded by a pure love that many would never experience.


End file.
